Recurring Visits to a Certain Clothing Shop
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Marinette is confused as to why the handsome, blond-haired stranger keep coming to the clothing store she works at to buy Christmas jumpers. Just how many does he need? No miraculous' AU. Day seventeen of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


Recurring Visits to a Certain Clothing Shop

 **Hello! Here is day seventeen of my Christmas Countdown. It's almost Christmas now! :)**

 **I am aware that most people seem to call Christmas jumpers Christmas sweaters but I'm calling them jumpers in this story because that's what I call them. I'm pretty certain that no one from where I'm from has EVER said sweater instead of jumper. Sweater is a weird word haha.**

 **But anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 **Prompt: Christmas jumpers/sweaters.**

 **...**

Marinette had been having a boring day so far. There had been barely any customers in the clothing shop that she worked in and there was nothing else to do. Tikki, who owned the shop had insisted that she didn't need any help sorting things at the back, so Marinette was simply sitting at the counter, doodling in her sketchbook.

When the bell rang above the door, she glanced up, ready to help the customer. Her gaze landed on a very gorgeous young man that was looking around slightly awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He glanced her way and nodded. "O- oh, yes thanks. Um... do you have any Christmas jumpers?"

She blinked and seemed a bit surprised but led him over to the shelf with all the Christmas jumpers. He didn't look like the type to wear Christmas jumpers. He was currently dressed very stylishly and his hair was neat, but she wasn't about to judge. She was sure he'd look just as nice wearing Christmas jumpers as he did wearing what he was currently. But then again, he could be getting it as a present for someone else.

"Are these all the ones you have?" He asked.

"Yes. We have a whole new stock coming in tomorrow though if you'd like to come back. I'll be over here if you decide to buy anything." She said.

He nodded and continued looking at the jumpers while she went back to the counter. She sat down on the stool just as Tikki came out from the back room and came over to her. "What did he want?" She asked curiously.

Marinette shrugged. "A Christmas jumper."

Tikki got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?" She said quietly.

Marinette couldn't help but blush. "Tikki!" She whispered indignantly. "He's probably already got a girlfriend. Besides, you have Plagg." She added teasingly.

Now it was Tikki's turn to blush. Plagg owned the shop next to hers and he was always flirting with her. Tikki had taken quite a fancy to him and the two were good friends already despite having only known each other in the short time her store had been next to his. Marinette had a suspicion they might've been childhood friends.

"You know I was pointing it out for _you_ to notice. He looks to be just your age." Tikki giggled.

He started coming over, holding what looked to be several Christmas jumpers and Tikki gave her one last nudge before disappearing to the back room again. Marinette smiled at him and rung up his purchases, all five Christmas jumpers then passed the bag to him. "Thanks, er..." he peered at her name tag. "Marinette. Have a good day." He said politely, turning to leave.

"You too, Sir." She replied.

He stopped and turned back to her. "It's Adrien." He said with a smile.

Marinette couldn't help but grin as she waved goodbye to him as he left. "Adrien is a nice name." Tikki commented from behind her, having come back out again as soon as he was gone. Marinette jumped and Tikki grinned cheekily.

...

The next day, Marinette was in the shop sorting out the new stock of Christmas jumpers. As she folded them, she couldn't help but think back to the man that had come in yesterday and brought five of the Christmas jumpers. He looked almost model-like, she thought and she wondered whether he'd want anymore jumpers.

Even as she thought this, the bell rang and Adrien entered again, this time glancing around a little more certainly. Marinette's jaw dropped when she realised that he was wearing one of the jumpers he had brought yesterday. He still looked really good in it, which was very unfair.

He spotted her and smiled, heading over. Marinette shook her head as she realised that she was still staring and returned his smile. "Hey." He said, brushing some golden strands of hair from him face.

"Hi."

A slightly sheepish look came over his face just then. "Um... you said you'd have more Christmas jumpers coming in today?" He asked.

She nodded and moved to the side, gesturing to the pile of Christmas her jumpers she had been folding. "Oh, thank you."

Marinette leaned on her elbows and watched as he selected one of each different design of Christmas jumpers. She raised an eyebrow. Either he _really_ liked wearing Christmas jumpers or he had some other use for them, but she felt like it was the former, seeing as he was currently wearing one.

He glanced up when he had grabbed one of each. His cheeks looked a bit pink and he seemed a bit embarrassed. "Will that be all?" She asked and he nodded.

Once he had brought the jumpers, he left with a little wave in her direction. Tikki sat on one of the stools behind the counter, munching on a cookie and watching him go. "He came back." She commented.

"Yeah."

Tikki grinned. "I wonder why. Maybe he'll be back again tomorrow."

...

Adrien didn't come back the next day. In fact, he didn't come back for another week.

Marinette was at the counter, feeling a bit frazzled as she tried to deal with a difficult customer who was trying to convince her that she had brought a shirt while drunk and wanted her money back. Normally Marinette would get Tikki to come deal with customers like this, but Tikki was currently busy with someone else over at the other side of the store.

She didn't notice when Adrien entered. "I'm sorry, Miss, but we can't give your money back unless you provide proof of purchase and bring the shirt in. We can't do anything when you have nothing." Marinette explained as patiently as she could.

"But I lost it" The woman wailed. "I was drunk."

"Then you should have been more responsible. I'm sorry but we can't help you."

The woman huffed then stomped out, shoving past Adrien who was waiting behind her, slamming the door on her way out, muttering crossly, "Absolutely unbelievable."

Adrien gave Marinette a sympathetic smile. "Tough day?"

She sighed. "Yeah. It's getting a bit busier now."

Then her lips twitched up in a grin and she tried to suppress a laugh when she saw his latest Christmas jumper. It was one of the ones he had brought the last time he had been there. It had a picture of a cat with a Santa hat and above it were the words ' _Meow-ry Christmas_ '. She was unsuccessful in containing her laughter and snorted in amusement. He grinned. "This one is one of my favourites." He said.

"Plagg would like that one."

"Who's Plagg?" He asked curiously.

"He owns the store next door, _Black Cat Knick-Knacks_. He knows a _lot_ of cat puns." She rolled her eyes.

Adrien's eyes lit up. "He sounds meow-culous." He exclaimed and Marinette groaned in mock annoyance.

Shaking her head, she asked, "Now, what did you _really_ come here for?"

"Well, actually, I was just wondering if you had anymore different Christmas jumpers?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, _why_ do you need so many Christmas jumpers?" She questioned.

He looked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda lost a bet with my friend so I have to wear a different Christmas jumper each day until Christmas." He explained. "It's a good thing my father is away or he'd be having a fit."

"Your father?"

He nodded. "Gabriel Agreste."

She gaped. Her favourite fashion designer's _son_ was standing in front of her. She had been _talking_ to him. He struck a silly pose. "But I reckon these Christmas jumpers suit me, don't you think?"

She laughed at his silliness. He was a lot nicer than she would have expected the son of Gabriel Agreste to be. "We don't have any other designs but I can order some in if you'd like." She offered. "I can get it by express and it should be here in a few days."

"That would be great." He said.

Once she had ordered it for him, he said goodbye cheerfully and left.

Marinette turned to Tikki who had been watching the last part of their interaction together with a knowing glint in her eyes. "You knew!" Marinette accused and Tikki simply smiled.

...

Adrien came back in a few days to pick up the other Christmas jumpers. He chatted with Marinette for a while then left again, clutching the bag with his purchases. She wasn't expecting him to show up again now that he had all the Christmas jumpers he needed but several days later that's exactly what he did. She blinked at him in surprise. "Please don't tell me you need _more_ jumpers." She deadpanned.

He shook his head and grinned. "No actually, I came to ask you something."

"Oh?"

Adrien rested on his elbows on the counter. "Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today?"

Her face turned pink. "Sure, I- I'd love to." She said, cursing the stutter that had momentarily appeared.

He smiled. "Great! I'll be back in..." He glanced up at the clock that hung above the door. "Two hours? Is that good?"

"That's perfect."

When he had gone, she sighed dreamily, ignoring Tikki's chuckling from off to the side. Marinette had never been happier for Christmas jumpers in her life.

 **...**

 **I actually found a prompt for this scenario on tumblr and I thought it would be perfect for today's Christmas prompt. I thought it was pretty cute. :)**

 **Christmas countdown question: Do you like Christmas jumpers?**


End file.
